


2022

by phanqueray



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2022 Dan Howell/Phil Lester, ? i gues, Angst, Break Up, Fluff, M/M, Near Future, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 12:30:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12959235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanqueray/pseuds/phanqueray
Summary: 3 years after their 'break up' in 2019, Dan stumbles into Phil to his trip back to London. They reconnect over stories and coffee.





	2022

Dan wasn’t expecting much from his trip back to London. He just thought it would be a boring cab ride from the airport to his flat, earphones on to drown out all the unnecessary sounds.

It was like that for his plane trip, seated next to a stranger who, much like him, just exchanged a small smile and ignored him the whole ride. He was thankful for that; he had no intention to talk to anyone not behind a counter.

His day changed while he was front in line for the check-out counter. He couldn’t really focus on anything so his eyes wandered around the terminal. It landed to someone wearing a gray hoodie, black jeans, and glasses at the counter next to his. He squinted, not really sure if the person he was looking at matched the person he’s thinking of.

The person then turned around and Dan made an effort not to gasp. He looked at the person with glistering eyes and excitement wanting to flood the floor. The person disappeared out the door and suddenly, Dan was determined to catch up with him.

He rushed his check-out, answering as fast as his motor mouth can manage. His heart beat too fast, fingers drumming on the counter to mimic his impatience. The lady seemed annoyed at him but he didn’t care, he _couldn’t_ find himself to care. He’s fixated on leaving and he doesn’t want to care about anything else. His day is accelerating, driving into an unsure conclusion.

He’s very excited.

He walked faster than he intended when his check-out was done. Scanning the terminal, almost losing hope, and then he found the person again. He walked slowly, savoring every second before a moment he deemed to be a big deal.

This whole situation seemed unreal. When the person turned around, Dan felt like he was dreaming. 3 years since their friendship faltered, now Phil Lester is standing right in front of him.

“Dan!” Phil smiles, his blue eyes shining with genuineness. Dan’s heart is jumping. They hug tightly, showing the effect of their deprivation of each other’s familiarity, the feeling they’ve built for 10 years.

Soft. That’s all Dan can describe their first physical contact in a while. It feels like he’s seeing color again or hearing music after years of just silence.

After they hugged, Phil runs his hands on Dan’s arms and settles to slipping his fingers into empty puzzle spaces. They fit together, always had. Dan missed Phil, a lot. Not seeing or talking to someone makes your brain push them to the back of your mind.

He can never forget Phil Lester, the man he never dated yet still spent most of his time with. Phil Lester, his best friend for 10 whole years before they were met with the inevitable splitting up. He’d like to think them being seperated meant it was them breaking up but since they were never _them_ , he doesn’t know what to call it.

Phil’s changed, he can tell. His posture is better, voice is deeper and his hair is shorter. Of course Dan didn’t expect to see the Phil from 2019. He’s just surprised, seeing the man he’d loved become different without him knowing.

Phil’s presence stopped time. His day made a stop, helping him process what’s happening. Dan stays still, almost frozen.

“Do you um--” Dan scratches the back of his neck, “Do you wanna get coffee sometime? To catch up, y’know.”

Phil laughs. Dan smiles.

“That’d be wonderful.”

 

-

 

[15:09] Dan Howell: Are you available on the 11th?

 

_[15:10] Phil Lester: Nope_

 

[15:10] Dan Howell: 15th?

 

_[15:10] Phil Lester: That’s full too oh no :(_

 

[15:11] Dan Howell: Jesus how busy are you? Hahaaha

 

[15:11] Dan Howell: How about 19th?

 

_[15:12] Phil Lester: YES! Perfect_

 

-

 

October 19, 2022.

Dan didn’t know it was their ‘friendaiversary’ before seeing it trend on Twitter. He sees people saying that they’re crying or whatever and would kill for a reunion video. Unlikely, Dan thinks, but not impossible. He makes a mental note to ask Phil about it later.

He’s the first one on their coffee shop reunion. He’s staying beside the window with his earphones on, scrolling through his feed as a form of distraction. He couldn’t wait for Phil to come sooner so he ordered his drink after 5 minutes of feeling guilty of sitting alone without buying anything.

Phil arrives, putting his bag on the floor before sitting across him. He smiles, yanking one of Dan’s earphones off and puts it in his ear.

“Hi.” Dan says, pressing pause on the song.

“Hello,” Phil greets back, looking at Dan’s lone drink and frowns. “You didn’t get me one?”

“I didn’t know what you wanted.” That’s a lie. Dan exactly knows what Phil likes during October.

Phil looks at him funny, cocking one of his eyebrows up.

Dan scoffs. “Okay, fine, I didn’t know if you still liked PSL.”

“That’s bullshit.” Phil laughs and Dan’s stomach does a flip. It almost sounds like a stranger’s laugh, abrupt but genuine. It isn’t an AmazingPhil giggle or a Phil Lester chuckle. It’s Dan’s memory of a person shifting into something new. He hasn’t figured out this Phil yet and he makes it his mission to.

After Phil ordered his drink, they chat. And chat. And chat for hours on end. They sip their coffees as slow as possible, wanting time to stay alive.

Dan tries to imagine Phil in all the stories he’s telling. Phil has a bunch of them and they get wilder every time. Dan listens, laughs, and just watches Phil explain his events. He hears the glitter in his voice, shining with enthusiasm.

After every story, Dan fills up with affection, a fondness waiting to spill onto the person who shaped his past. This reconnection feels real and slow. It makes his heart get soaked in sugar. He’s listening to the stories of the person he used to experience them with. Their relationship is dusty, old, forgotten polaroids in your grandpa’s attic. They’re nostalgia come to life, Phil talking endlessly while Dan listens, unable to stop smiling. Reliving their old life feels like a warm hug from 2009.

And Dan misses it.

He’s gotten hold of them once and somehow, he has them again. He doesn’t want to let go, regret and bitterness seeping into him like venom. He doesn’t want to hurt right now yet, he is. He’s filled up with sadness, unnecessary sorrow and suddenly, his cheeks are wet.

“Dan?” Phil says, surprised to see his friend crying after he tells a story of getting bitten by a horse.

Dan takes a while to process that he’s crying, but when he does, he quickly wipes his tears and smiles, apologizing.

“Are you okay?” Phil looks worried.

Dan nods. “Yeah, I just--” He takes Phil’s hand and squeezes it. “I just missed this.”

“Me too.”

 

-

 

[2:03] Dan: Why do you think we never had a relationship?

 

_[2:03] Phil: I think we were scared_

 

[2:03] Dan: Of what?

 

_[2:04] Phil: Of us._

 

[2:05] Dan: Do you think we can start over?

 

_[2:05] Phil: I’d love to think we’d actually succeed in trying_


End file.
